


You Belong With Me (Barisi)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, M/M, Sonny is a jealous little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Okay, so this a Barisi high school AU using For All Those Sleeping's cover of You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. This was on one of the Pop Goes Punk albums. I don't remember which one but, the cover can be found easily on YouTube. Anyways, Sonny has a crush on Rafael, his best friend. But, Rafael is dating the football captain, Brent, who is a major dick. Sonny's feelings go unnoticed until Brent and Rafael break up. Will he finally get his chance? Or will he be stuck in the friendzone? You'll have to read to find out it. ;)





	You Belong With Me (Barisi)

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I don't know. I just wanted to, I guess. Also, if you want an idea of how they look, think of the episode of SVU where Peter Scanavino played Johnny. And for Rafael, think like Rafael but more casual. Side note: Peter Scanavino looks really hot with longer hair. Sorrynotsorry.

You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of bands he doesn't like.  
And he'll never know your story like I do.

Sonny watched from his window as his best friend and crush, Rafael Barba, talked on the phone. He couldn't tell but, it looked like Rafael was upset. He watched as the Cuban boy hung up his phone in dismay. Sonny grabbed a piece of paper and a marker. 'You okay?' He held it up for Rafael to see. Rafael looked out the window and upon seeing Sonny, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. 'No.' He said with a sad smile. 'What's wrong?' 'Boyfriend troubles.' Before he could stop himself, Sonny wrote, 'I love you.' He held it up but, Rafael was closing his blinds for the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He wears jerseys  
I wear t-shirts  
He's team captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

Sonny knew Rafael's boyfriend, Brent Jones. He was the captain of the football team and he was very attractive, with blond hair and green eyes. Every girl wanted him even though he was openly gay. With that being said, all the boys wanted him too. All the guys still wanted to be him, even if he was gay. He may of been charming but, he was a complete dick. Sonny wished that Rafael knew the kind of guy Brent really was. Sadly, that would likely never happen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me!

Sonny has always been there for Rafael. When has Brent ever been there? Why couldn't Rafe see how Sonny felt about him? Brent didn't really love him and Sonny knew it too. It pissed him off to no end that his best friend couldn't see that. He'd tried everything to get Rafael to see how he felt but, he never seemed to notice. To him, Sonny was nothing more than a friend. Which, was all he may ever be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself  
"Hey isn't this easy?"

Sonny was walking around town with Rafael, who wore a worn out pair of jeans and a t-shirt. This was how it should be. He couldn't help but laugh. Why couldn't it always be like this? He decided he was finally going to tell him. "Hey Rafe?" Rafael looked at him. "Yeah Sonny?" He opened his mouth to speak when he heard a car horn. He turned and saw none other than Brent Jones himself. Brent had that usual shit eating grin on his face. "Come on babe, let's go." Rafael got up. "See ya later, Sonny!" He said, before getting in the passenger seat of Brent's Mercedes Benz. Seeing the look on Sonny's face, Brent smirked. He kissed Rafael before mouthing to Sonny, 'Mine.' He then drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down.  
You say you're fine-I know you better than that.  
Hey what you doing with a dick like that?

Sonny loved Rafael's smile, it could light up an entire city. Since he's been dating Brent, he hasn't smiled much. "Rafe? Are you okay?" Rafael nodded, faking a smile. "I'm okay, Sonny. Don't worry about me." Sonny frowned. "That's bullshit, Rafe. You never smile anymore, you always look depressed. He's bringing you down, man. You shouldn't be with a guy like that. He's a major dick." The brown haired Cuban boy shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about, Dominick. Brent loves me. If you were really my friend, you'd know that. I need to go." He said, getting up. "Rafi! Wait!" Rafael was already gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wear toms and  
He wears sneakers  
He's banging your friend  
Underneath the bleachers  
And I'm dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

One day, Sonny heard a knock at the door. He ran downstairs to answer it. "Hel-" Rafael was standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes. It was raining, and he was soaking wet and shivering. "Rafael? Holy shit, get in here before you freeze to death!" Sonny moved aside so that Rafe could come in. As soon as he closed the door, Rafael flung his arms around him. Sonny hugged back and the older boy sobbed into his chest. "Rafe...what happened?" "I-I found B-Brent f-fucking Kyle M-Moore under the bleachers!" Sonny's eyes grew wide and he growled. "Hey shh...it's okay. It's gonna be okay."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door.  
All this time, how could you not know baby  
You belong with me

Every night since that day, Sonny would wait for Rafeal at the back door. Rafael would come out and they would take a walk around town. A few times, their hands had brushed against each other. One time, they were holding hands without realizing it. Rafael had finally noticed but he didn't pull his hand away, he just smiled and held sonny's hand tighter. Sonny smiled too, blushing a bit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me 'bout your dreams.  
I think I know where you belong,  
I thinking know it's with me.

There would be times when Rafael would drive to Sonny's house in the middle of the night. Sonny would always let him in, no matter what time it was. Anytime Rafe would cry, Sonny would do something to make him laugh. He knew all his favorite songs, all his hopes and dreams. It was obvious that Rafe belonged with him. If only he could make him see.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Why can't you just fucking see?

Sonny bit his lip. Rafael was sitting on his bed, listening to music with his headphones on. Sonny did everything to make him see how he felt. Why didn't he notice? What was Sonny doing wrong? It made no sense to him. But, there had to be something that he wasn't doing right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Why can't you just fucking see?

Sonny finally decided to just grow a set and ask him. Otherwise, he'd never feel better. "Hey Rafe?" Rafael pulled off his headphones. "Hm? What's up Sonny?" "I was wondering...would you go to prom with me?" He looked away from Rafe, expecting the worse. What he wasn't excepting was for Rafael to hug him tightly. "Yes! I'll go with you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You belong to me [3x]

Sonny was shocked but, he hugged back. "You will?" "Yes, I'd love to." Sonny was so excited, he picked the shorter boy up and spun him around. Rafael giggled, wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck. "Sonny!" The Italian boy set him down, smiling. "Sorry, I'm just really happy you said yes." Rafael hugged him once more. "I'm happy you asked. Come on! We need to go rent tuxes!" He said, grabbing the taller male's hand and pulling him along. Sonny laughed, he was just so happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door.  
All this time how could you not know, baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Prom night came and it was pretty awesome. A slow song was playing and Sonny held his hand out to Rafael. "Mr. Barba? May I have this dance?" Rafael smiled. "Yes Mr. Carisi, you may." The younger boy smiled shyly. Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafe's waist. Rafe wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck. Neither boy knew how to dance. So, they kinda just swayed to the music. Rafeal layed his head on Sonny's chest, causing both boys to blush. It was a perfect night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(You didn't really think this was the end? Nope! I had one more part left. Enjoy! <3)

A little while later, Brent sauntered over. "Hey Rafi." He purred. Sonny put a protective arm on Rafael's shoulder. Rafe frowned. "Where's your little boy toy, Kyle?" He spat. Brent smirked. "Aw baby, don't be like that. He ever fucked me as good as you do." Sonny stood in front of Rafael, snarling. "Back off, Jones. He's not yours anymore." "Oh yeah? What will you do if I don't?" "He's not going to do anything, I am." With that, Rafael kissed Sonny passionately. And Sonny was more than happy to kiss back. Brent left in disgust. "Whatever." "I love you." Sonny said. "I love you too." Rafe replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below. Bye-Bye! <3


End file.
